


A Night To Remember

by RollinsGrl



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollinsGrl/pseuds/RollinsGrl
Summary: Randy has his ideals when it comes to sex that is until Kylie comes along and makes him question them.





	1. Chapter 1

Randy couldn't contain the smile that formed on his face as he made his way through the curtain backstage. He had won his match but that wasn't why he was smiling , after his victory he posed on the corner and that's when he spotted her she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen he knew that he had to have her no if's and or buts. As he made his way to his locker room he stopped a security guard and gave him the discription of the girl and told him to take her to his bus that he would be out there shortly. After that he headed to his locker room and took a quick shower and dressed. He grabbed his things and headed to his bus once there he saw her and just couldn't help the breath and shudder that escaped him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked up to her.

" Hi I'm Randy nice to meet you. " Said Randy as he stuck his hand out to her.

" Hi Randy 'sex on legs' Orton I'm Kylie nice to meet you. " Said Kylie as she shook his hand.

Randy couldn't help but blush at Kylie's compliment. He really did't think he was sex on legs but excepted the compliment anyways. He opened the door to his bus and led Kylie inside and into his room. He put his things down and took her by the hand and sat her down on the bed next to him. He brushed her hair over her ear as he leaned in and kissed her. At first Kylie was taken aback but gave in. Kylie moved her hands down and grabbed at the hem of Randy's shirt and tugged it up as she kissed him. Randy pulled back and lifted his arms so that Kylie could take his shirt off. Once Kylie took his shirt off he latched his lips back on hers as they continued to make out.

Randy moved his hands down and grabbed at the hem of Kylie's shirt pulling it up and taking it off tossing it to the floor. Randy laid her back on the bed as he continued to kiss her. He made his way down her neck and down to her chest where he laid kisses between her breasts. He then kissed down her stomach until he got to the top of her pants. Randy unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down. He slipped his hand into her pants and rubbed her panty clad mound eliciting moans from Kylie.

" Oh god Randy don't stop that feels good. I feel like I'm on fire. " Said Kylie as she bucked her hips.

At those words Randy pulled back and stopped what he was doing. It hit him like a ton of bricks this was Kylie's first time with a guy. That was the one thing he didn't do , virgins were a no no in his book he had his beliefs when it came to that and he wasn't going to break them now. Kylie sat up and looked at Randy wondering what was wrong with him.

" Randy what's wrong? " Asked Kylie as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Randy unclasped her arms from around his shoulders and turned to face her not knowing how to explain to her what was bothering him. After a few minutes and deep breaths he came out straight and asked her what was running through his mind.

" Kylie I want you to be honest with me are you a virgin? " Asked Randy as he looked her straight in the eyes.

" Yes Randy I'm a virgin is that a bad thing? " Asked Kylie.

" Yes it's a bad thing Kylie I don't sleep with virgins that should be saved for someone who can give you the promise of staying around forever. " Said Randy as he held his head in his hands.

Kylie grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her as she spoke.

" Randy I don't care about saving my virginity for someone who can promise me they'll stay around forever. I want to give you my virginity , I want you to take it , to make me feel like a woman. " Said Kylie as she moved her hand down and pulled Randy's hard on out of his sweatpants.

Randy bit his lip as he tried so hard to fight against his desire and giving into Kylie. Kylie moved her hand up and down his hard on as she nibbled on his neck and ear eliciting moans from Randy.

" Please Kylie this isn't right you're first time should be special with someone you love and who loves you. " Said Randy as he leaned his head against hers.

" Randy please don't deny me , I want this , I want you." Said Kylie as she got down on her knees and took Randy's hardened member in her mouth.

Randy lost all coherant thoughts and gave in to his desire and kylie. He knew he would regret this later but right now it felt so damn good and he didn't want it to stop. Randy wrapped his fingers in Kylie's hair as she sucked him off. Kylie alternated between her mouth and hand as she pleasured Randy. Randy felt the warmth and coil building up in the pit of his stomach. He knew his orgasm was fast approaching and he didn't want to cum just yet. Randy wanted to be buried inside of her when he did so he decided have her stop what she was doing.

" Kylie that feels good. But I need you to stop , I don't want to cum yet. " Said Randy as he pulled her off his hardened member.

He pulled her up and kissed her as he laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her as he continued to kiss her. He pulled back and gazed down at her lust filled eyes and plump red lips as he soaked in her beauty. Randy the laid kisses down her neck to her chest where he unhooked her bra. He took her bra off and tossed it to the side. He leaned in and took one nipple in his mouth while he played with the other. Kylie couldn't help but moan. It felt so good , her nerve endings were on fire and sensitive.

" Randy that feels so good please don't stop. " Said Kylie as she dragged her nails through his short hair and scalp.

" Baby just wait until I get to you're mound I am going to have you screaming my name and begging for more. " Said Randy as he continued to play with her nipples.

Once Randy had her nipples hard and erect he made his way down to her waist where he hooked his fingers in her jeans and pulled down her jeans tossing them to the floor along with the rest of her clothes. Randy cupped her mound in his hand and realized that she was wet he could feel it through her panties and that turned him on even more.

" Damn baby you're wet and I haven't even touched you here yet. " Said Randy as he rubbed her.

" Randy baby I can't help it. I am so hot turned on and bothered for you. " Said Kylie as she bucked her hips.

Randy hooked his fingers in Kylie's panties and pulled them off tossing them to the side. He parted her legs and licked his lips as he saw that she was hairless and smooth. That was the way Randy liked it. He parted her folds and smirked at how wet and pink she was. He could just imagine how sweet she tasted. He leaned in and licked her swollen nub of pleasure eliciting moans from Kylie.

" Oh god Randy that feels good what are you doing to me? " Asked Kylie as arched her back.

" Nothing Kylie baby just making you feel good. " Said Randy as he continued to lick her swollen nub.

Randy stopped what he was doing and brought his finger up to Kylie's lips. Kylie took his finger in her mouth and sucked on it until it was nice and wet. Randy pulled his finger out and brought it down to her opening. He slowly pushed his finger into her opening as he thrusted it in and out of her as he went back to licking and sucking her swollen mound. Kylie moaned as the pleasure and sensation washed over her. Randy continued to suck her nub as he thrusted his finger in and out of her.

" Oh god Randy I'm going to cum. " Said Kylie as she met Randy thrust for thrust.

Randy pulled away and stopped what he was doing he didn't want her to cum yet. Kylie out of frustration sat up and looked at Randy like what the hell. He had half a mind to grab him and pull him down to finish what he started.

" What the hell Randy why did you stop? " Asked Kylie.

" I stopped because I don't want you to cum just yet. " Said Randy as he licked his lips and went back to sucking her swollen nub.

Randy latched back on to her swollen nub and thrusted his finger back into her opening. He hooked his finger up so that it pressed against her bundle of nerves. Kylie felt an overload of electricity flood over her. She fisted the sheets as her body trembled uncontrolably. All these things were hitting her all at once her mind was clouding with unbelievable pleasure.

" Oh fuck that feels so fucking good. Don't stop go faster harder. " Said Kylie as she rode his finger and mouth nonstop.

Randy couldn't help but smirk as he watched Kylie fall apart underneath him writhing ,

moaning and groaning. It made Randy harder if possible. It was like a work of art. Randy liked to think that he was a master at orally pleasing women but even more so when he fucked them thoroughly.

" Oh god yes I'm cumming shit. " Said Kylie as she came.

Randy continued to suck her swollen nub and pressing her bundle of nerves as she rode her orgasm to completion. Randy pulled back as he watched Kylie's eyes roll back and tremble as she came down from her orgasmic high. He felt mighty proud of himself. He stroked his hard on as he waited for Kylie to calm down he was in no rush he wanted to drag this out as long as possible because he wanted it etched in his brain.

" That was an amazing toe curling orgasm. I didn't think it could feel that good. " Said Kylie as she got herself together.

" Baby are you ready for me? " Asked Randy as he crawled up between her legs.

" Yeah just be gentle. " Said Kylie as she kissed him.

" Of course I will. " Said Randy as he kissed her back.

Randy pulled away and open his top side dresser bin and pulled out a bottle of lube. He popped the cap open and poured a generous amount on his hand. He lathered his hard on and kylie's entrance. He then tossed the tube of lube to the side as he positioned his hard on at her entrance. Randy felt kylie tense up underneath him and that worried him.

" Are you okay? " Asked Randy as he tried to calm her down.

" Yeah I'm sorry but go ahead. " Said Kylie as she locked her eyes with Randy's giving him the go ahead.

" Relax and take a few breaths okay. " Said Randy as he guided the tip of his shaft into her entrance.

Her tightness was unbelievable Randy bit his lip as he stilled himself he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her first time to be special. Kylie dug her nails into Randy's arms as she felt the tip of his shaft stretching her. She took deep breaths as she relaxed herself she knew that in doing that it wouldn't be as painful. Taking that as his que he continued to guid his shaft into her opening until he came to her hard barrier. He knew that this was going to be the tough part.

He looked up at Kylie and could see how tense she was so he leaned in and kissed her hoping that would calm her down. Without a moments thought Kylie wrapped her legs around Randy's waist pulling him into her burying him to the hilt. She arched her back as the burning tingling sensation washed over her. Randy was shocked he couldn't believe that Kylie had forced him all the way in her.

Randy leaned his head against hers as he regained his composure and staved off his orgasm. Kylie slowly gyrated her hips as she tried to get Randy to move.

" Dammit it Randy move that fat juicy shaft and make me your's. " Said Kylie as she continued to move her hips.

Randy didn't have to be told twice. He slowly thrusted in and out of her as he intertwined his fingers with hers. Kylie's back arched up as he continued to thrust faster and harder. It was driving Kylie crazy. He was hitting her sweet bundle of nerves everytime he thrusted into her. Kylie couldn't take Randy's thrusts so she arched herself up and rolled over so she was on top and he was on the bottom.

She brought her hips up and down his shaft as she rode him to oblivion. Randy gripped her ass as he met her thrust for thrust.

" Oh fuck kylie you're going to make me cum. " Said Randy as he clinched his teeth.

" I am too oh fuck. I love how you fill me up you are so big. " Said Kylie as she continued to ride him.

Before Randy could cum Kylie pulled off of him and laid down next to him on her stomach sticking her knees and ass up in the air. Randy sat up and moved behind her as he slipped back in side of her. He gripped her hips with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist and brought her up against him as he slammed in and out of her. Kylie leaned her head up to him and kissed him.

They were bothe drenched in sweat and all that could be heard were grunts and skin slapping skin. Randy started to feel the coil in his stomach as his orgasm approached. Kylie was right behind him. Randy slammed into her harder and faster as his orgasm hit him full force feeling her up with his warm essence , Kylie followed right behind him. They fell into the bed in a sweaty heap. They laid there for a few seconds as they regained their composure. Kylie leaned up and kissed Randy as she snuggled up to him. They were both spent.

" Are you okay Kylie? " Asked Randy as he looked down at her.

" Yeah I am totally okay that was the most amazing experience ever. Thank you Randy. " Said Kylie as she kissed him again.

" It was my pleasure. " Said Randy as he sat up.

Kylie followed shortly after. She wrapped a sheet around her waist and made her way into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and redressed herself. She put her hair in a messy bun as she sat down next to Randy who had his head down. Kylie put her hand under his chin as she lifted his head up to look at her.

" Randy I want you to know that you made me the happiest woman and that I don't regret this one bit and neither should you. " I will never forget this night ever. " Said Kylie as she kissed him again.

Randy kissed her back one last time before she went on her way. All the guilt he felt was gone. He to would remember this night forever. She stood up and grabbed her purse and made her way out of Randy's bus and life forever with a big smile knowing that she would always remember this night. As the night that Randy took her virginity away and made her a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since Randy and Kylie's encounter and Randy hopes to see her again despite having moved on.

One Year Later....

The days , weeks and months dragged on for Randy at every show that came and went he would stare out in the crowd hoping that he would spot her but no such luck. Kylie was stuck in his mind there was never a day that went by where he didn't think about her. He wanted to see her again even if it was just for a second. Yeah he had moved on with his life he had a girlfriend now but she wasn't Kylie. He would always compare her and that always led to arguments between them but he couldn't help it he had fallen for Kylie and he just couldn't get over her no matter how hard he tried.

Randy was in his locker room lacing up his boots getting ready for tonight. He had his fingers crossed hoping he would see Kylie. Randy closed his eyes and as he did so he began to relive that night with Kylie. He slid his hand down and pulled his growing erection out of his wrestling trunks and wrapped his hand around it as he stroked his hard on. As the images became intense he stroked faster and harder. At that moment he felt wet lips wrap around his hard on and it startled him. He opened his eyes and realized it was his girlfriend. He pushed her off and snapped at at her.

What the fuck are you doing? Asked Randy as he pulled his trunks back up.

Nothing baby what the fuck I was just trying to help you. Said Heather as she wiped her mouth.

I didn't fucking need youre help I was doing just fine. Said Randy as he slipped a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on.

You are thinking about her again arent you. What the hell is so special about her? Asked Heather as she threw his black wrist tape at him.

Why do you always have to assume I am thinking about her when I am jacking off or when I am not in the mood to fuck. I cant do shit without you accusing me. I am getting fucking tired of it. Said Randy as he put his wrist tape on.

Screw you Randy I am not assuming shit and you know it. Stop trying to make me look like the bad one here. You need to man up and admit that you still think about her. Said Heather.

You know what forget this shit I don't need to admit anything. I am out of here I don't need this shit. Said Randy as he walked out.

Randy was beyond pissed he just wanted to punch the shit out of something. Heathers constant nagging was driving him crazy. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking when he got with her. He had to admit that Heather kind of reminded him of Kylie or at least that's what he thought. Who was he kidding yeah he should have broken up with her but he liked her so that's why he stayed in the relationship.

Randy made his way to catering and grabbed a water bottle as he decided what he wanted to eat. He eventually settled on a tuna salad. He served himself and sat down to eat.

Hey man mind if I join you? Asked John as he sat down at the table.

No man. Said Randy as he took a bite to eat.

So um not to be nosy or anything but whats going on with you and Heather? Asked John.

Nothing why? Asked Randy.

Your screaming and yelling was heard down the hall and it messed with my mojo. Said John.

Sorry about that man it's the same shit as always. Said Randy as he took a sip of his water.

Look Im not trying to intrude or anything but if youre not happy why don't you just end it. Its obvious that you are still hung up on Kylie. Said John as he clasped his hand on Randys

shoulder.

Im not hung up on her man. Why does everyone keep saying that. It was a one night stand and that's it damn. Said Randy.

Whatever dude you keep telling yourself that. Said John as he got up and grabbed his stuff and left.

Randy knew that John as well as Heather was right. He was hung up on Kylie but he just couldn't admit it. Once Randy finished eating he made his way back to his locker room. He breathed a sigh a relief when he noticed that Heather wasn't there. He just didn't want to deal with her right now. He plopped down on the floor and did his usual warm up routine before the show started.

The night went on as usual. Finally it was time for Randys match he made his way to the gorilla position and waited for his music to come on. A few minutes later VOICES blared on and Randy made his way out. As he strode down the walk way he looked through the crowds on each side hoping to spot Kylie but she was not there. He then stepped into the ring and onto the corner post where he looked in the crowd again for Kylie with no such luck.

Randy got down and his match got under way. After a few pin falls Randy got the win over Kane. After being named the winner he jumped out of the ring and went around shaking hands with the fans and giving autographs. In the midst of doing that Rand looked through the crowds of people hoping to spot Kylie but yet again no such luck. Once he finished greeting the fans he made his way to the back.

So did you find her? Asked Heather as she followed Randy to his locker room.

Really Heather not this shit again. No I did not find her because I was not looking for her. Said Randy as he plopped down on the chair.

Do you really think Im that dumb. I was standing by the curtain and I saw you looking through the crowds for her and even more so when you were greeting the fans. You are so pathetic. She doesn't care for you , you were just a one night stand something she could brag about to her friends that she seduced and bedded the almighty Viper Randy Orton. Said Heather.

Randy literally went off the hinge at Heathers comments. He stood up knocking the chair back as he made his way towards Heather. He got in Heathers face as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He could feel the venom flare up in him and when it did you didn't want to be around him he was like a psycho or at least that was how people who knew him described him.

You don't know shit about what happened that night and you sure as hell don't know a damn thing about Kylie. So I suggest that you keep youre damn mouth shut about shit you don't know and doesn't concern you. Said Randy.

Randy knew that what Heather said about Kylie wasnt true because it would have been all over the wrestling dirt sheets and tumblr like all of his other past one night stands he has had. His extracurricular activates always managed to get out but that never stopped him from having one night stands.

The hell it doesn't concern me. It does concern me because I am youre girlfriend and I have to put up with this shit so I will say what I damn well please. Said Heather as she stood her ground.

Well then if that's how you feel then we can just end us then. Because I am not going to stand for this shit. Said Randy.

Heather swallowed the lump that formed in her throat when Randy mentioned ending things between them. Yeah she loved him but wasn't in love with him. The only reason she was with him was because of the financial security he provided her and she sure as hell was not going to lose that. She decided that the best thing to do was to swallow her pride and apologize.

Baby Im sorry youre right it isn't any of my business. I wont bring it up again and I don't want us to break up I love you youre my soulmate my everything. Do you forgive me? Asked Heather as she held her breath waiting for Randy to answer.

Yes I forgive you but don't bring it up again. I promise that all my attention will be on you okay. I love you and I want this to work between us. Said Randy as he calmed down.

Heather jumped up for joy as she wrapped her arms around Randys neck and kissed him. Heather was going to do everything in her power to make sure Randy forgets Kylie and only have her in his mind and heart. Even if it meant playing dirty.

Randy at first froze but then gave in to the kiss. Randy couldnt help but notice that the kiss felt empty it felt foreign to him. He pushed that feeling to the back of his mind and tried to focus on the kiss but Kylie kept popping up in his mind. Who was he kidding he wasn't going to stop looking for Kylie or give up seeing her again even if it meant going behind Heathers back to do so. Kylie was engraved in his heart , soul , brain , blood and skin.

He wasn't going to give up until he found her and had her in his arms again. His Kylie.

TBC.........


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie decides that it's time for Randy to know about Logan after some convincing from Andi her friend.

There wasn't a day that went by that Kylie didn't think about Randy or wondered if Randy thought about her. That day left an everlasting impression on Kylie mentally but mainly physically. But one thing for sure was that Kylie wouldn't change it for the world. Let alone regret it.

Kylie was sitting in her baby's nursery putting his baby clothes away. Yeah her baby , a few weeks later after that night with Randy she found out that she was pregnant. At first she was scared but then as the months dragged on she embraced it. Feeling her baby grow and move inside of her was just such an overwhelming feeling and joy.

" Girl little man is hungry. " Said Andi as she handed Logan to Kylie.

Kylie slipped her spaghetti strap down and pulled out her breast allowing Logan to latch on which he did without a problem. She couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Randy. His blue eyes fair tan skin and black brown hair. Logan was like a spitting image of Randy his mini me.

" So are you ever going to tell me who Logan's father is. I mean he is three months old and you said you would tell me after he was born so out with it who is it? " Asked Andi.

Andi was Kylie's best friend, room mate and Logan's godmother and yeah she promised that she would tell her who the father of her baby was but she didn't want to deal with the unnecessary attention not just that Andi was a fan of Randy's and she knew that Andi would go off and run her mouth and that was something that she didn't want so she decided to lie for the time being or at least until she figured out whether or not she would tell Randy and then maybe go from there.

" Andi I don't know who the father is it was a drunken one night stand. When I woke up the next day the guy was gone. No I didn't get his name and yes I should have but I just wanted to get out of there and forget that it ever even happened. " Said Kylie hoping Andi would believe her.

" Kylie what were you thinking. Look you're my best friend but Logan needs his father. What are you going to do when Logan gets older and starts asking for his father because that is what's going to happen. " Said Andi utterly pissed and annoyed.

" Andi I don't know but when I cross that bridge I hope that I have it all figured out. " Said Kylie as she switched Logan to her other breast.

" God girl I hope so. I know what it's like to grow up without a father especially when you don't know who it is because you're mother was busy whoring it out. It doesn't feel good at all. " Said Andi as she wiped her tears away.

Hearing Andi's words and seeing her tears hit Kylie hard. She already knew what she was going to do. The WWE was coming to Tampa , Florida in three weeks for Monday Night Raw and she was going to be sitting there front row and center. She had purchased her tickets sometime ago when the WWE announced on tv that they were coming to Tampa. She just hoped that when she told Randy that it wouldn't backfire on her. But a part of her knew and felt that Randy would be angry with her for keeping this from him.

" Damn enough of this crying. I don't know about you but I'm hungry. " Said Andi as she wiped her tears away.

" Food sounds good , how about some Chinese food? " Asked Kylie as patted Logan's back.

" Chinese food it is I'll order in. " Said Andi as she went downstairs to order their food.

Once Logan burped Kylie put him down in his crib for a nap. She turned on his mobile as she thought about her trip to RAW in three weeks and seeing Randy again since their one night stand a year ago. A part of her was excited and looking forward to it while another part was scared and nervous. But she knew that she had to do this not just for her but for Logan. She just hoped she was doing the right thing and it wouldn't backfire on her.

" Baby boy in three weeks if all goes well you'll be meeting you're father I just hope that he doesn't hate me for not telling him about you. " Said Kylie as she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

TBC....


End file.
